


【FF14】《新生》（龙精/all精）

by R_J



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_J/pseuds/R_J
Summary: 男精受，内含调教、抹布、强制、流血、死亡龙x精，多种族x精私设有，注意避雷





	1. <反抗者的铁蹄成为革新者的悲歌>

**Author's Note:**

> 分为五个章节，分别为：<反抗者的铁蹄成为革新者的悲歌>、<来自东方的贵人乘船来到这片饱经风霜的土地>、<跋涉>、<归处>、<新生>  
> 如想看happy ending 请止步于<新生>中途。

嘴里的东西散发着苦涩的味道，滑腻、坚硬。它直直的顶进口腔最深的地方，精灵腹内空空，阵阵反胃。  
从被捕的那一刻起，嘴中便被安置了中空的器具。他的嘴无法合拢，唾液无法咽下，牙齿也无法狠狠咬断那一直在口腔肆虐侮辱他的东西。抽插伴随的水声不绝于耳，痛苦与仇恨在精灵眼中燃烧，无法熄灭。  
终于，那东西一软，随即滑出。口中被迫注满腥臭黏稠的液体。液体一部分从无法闭合的嘴里流出，一部分流入精灵的口腔与鼻腔，呼吸一滞，精灵猛然弓腰不停咳嗽，眼泪不自觉被逼出眼眶。  
痛苦到无法呼吸。  
无论是心里还是生理，他都完全无法接受。  
可是他还不能死，他们也不会让他死，活着，这种折磨才会持续，他们的愉悦才会长久。  
若是有一天，他真的接受了这种活法……那盛满眼泪的眼中忽然闪出了一丝恐惧与绝望。  
他不敢想自己会变成什么。

跋扈的贵族被推翻，革新者们建立了全新的、合理的、对于所有人都有益处的政权，那本是精灵儿时最喜欢的故事。他从很小的时候，便立志成为一个革新者。  
平日里接受最正统的贵族教育，私底下却与反抗者进行对话。作为中间人缓和着对立双方的关系，贵族眼中的低劣者，也是反抗者暗中嘲笑的对象。但即便如此，他依旧奔走在这条路上，因为在他眼里，和谈是对双方而言最好的选择。无畏而无惧，敢作而敢为。他坚信，破而后立，怨恨，本就是革新者必须承受的。  
奔波劳碌，向死而生，新的政权建立了，只是，他并不是作为“革新者”迎接这个新时代，而是作为一个“顽固且跋扈的贵族”，被时代碾碎在尘土里，一无所有，风过无痕。

“不应该啊……”他赤裸着身体，斜倚着桌角，在他还是贵族时使用的房间喃喃自语。可这声音连他自己也听不见。  
即便不是功勋满身，风光无限，他也不明白为什么会成为现在这个样子。  
到底是为什么呢，他大概永远也想不明白。

房间那扇落地窗，自新政权建立起便被暗红的帘子遮盖住。门外传来一阵脚步声，接着又是开锁的声音。几个男人推门而入，把一丝光亮带入这间囚室。  
“……但是这也无法改变你们对他们进行私人审判这种违背法律的行为。”  
一个西装革履，身材高大的男人边进来边说：“法律自然会对他们做出应有的裁决……为什么这么暗？”  
“去把灯打开。”一个慵懒的声音随意吩咐着其他人。  
装饰华丽的吊灯骤然亮起，使房间中的阴暗无所遁形。  
男人本还在说些什么，但在看到眼前画面的刹那，声音戛然而止。

一具素白的肉体被摆在那里，是一个精灵，他的双手被牢牢地背缚于桌角，精神似乎也受到过极大的摧残，他低着头，被汗水濡湿的头发盘布在他的脸上，而他的呼吸声静悄悄的，如果不仔细去听，仿佛那细微的声响只是你的错觉。

可是他真美啊，这是那个男人见到他的唯一一个念头。

“这到底是怎么回事？”似乎发现了自己的失态，男人轻咳一声，皱着眉质问同行的人。  
“如您所见。”蜜色头发的猫魅族伸了个懒腰。  
“这便是你们交给我的答卷，达卡·维尔纳？”男人强压怒火，“互助会的人明天会到这里进行走访，到时候你们就给他们看这个？”  
“不要着急啊，我的审判长。”维尔纳竖起瞳孔，冷漠的看着男人，“你无法消除阵营中的每一个顽劣者，那就至少给他们一个发泄的工具，这是稳定阵营所必要的做法。”  
“更何况，”他半跪在精灵身边，抓起他的头发强迫着面目相对，而后伸出舌头一点一点的舔舐着精灵身上还未风干的牛奶麦片，说道，“他真的很美味。”  
浓浓的奶香从这具颤抖的身体上散发出来，男人皱眉扯了扯自身的领带，他忽然发现这个房间似乎有些热，衣物紧贴在身上摩擦是那么不舒服。  
“我记得，”男人仿佛很难受的解下了领带，“以前见过这个精灵，他曾是贵族，却主动与我们进行过对话，名字叫做……”  
“兰德尔，那位曾经与我们对话并表示愿意帮助我们进行和谈的先生。”说话间，维尔纳已经解下他身上的束缚，并将眼神迷蒙，甚至虚弱到无法依靠自己的力量站立起来的精灵扶至身前。  
“只不过……”男人看到猫魅族在身后分开了精灵的双腿，精灵在混沌中似乎抵抗的几下，不过没有任何意义。硕大的性器异常顺利的进入了精灵的身体，精灵双腿猛然绷直，头部无力后仰搭在维尔纳的肩上。维尔纳舔掉精灵面部的污浊与泪痕，又露出虎牙轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇，抬头笑着对男人说：“他现在谁也不是。”

肉体交合所发出的拍打声刺激着男人的耳膜，不知何时变得香甜的空气与那时断时续的呻吟声使他的精神也有些恍惚。猛地睁开眼，猫魅族已拉过他的手，将手指带入精灵为了呼吸而奋力张大的嘴中。柔软的舌头扫过指腹，那一瞬间，理智断裂，腹中热流奔起，男人伸出手紧紧抓住了精灵的脸。  
猫魅族眯起眼，满意的看着男人眼中无从遮掩的欲火。一点道具，一点刺激，足以让一个道貌岸然的家伙现出原形，而后为自己所掌控。  
“地狱中的恶魔总有释放的那一日，这是无可避免的献祭。瓦杜加尔审判长，希望这件事情，符合您自己的‘法律’。”

猫魅族带领着手下退后，临走前关上了房门。他知道，互助会的审查已经不会构成威胁，那么现在的问题是……软软的耳朵竖起，他似乎很开心。眼角下垂，维尔纳微笑了起来，他热衷于牛奶麦片香甜的味道，那个很好吃的精灵，他还不想用一次就这么直接丢掉。  
那过于浪费了，那么，什么时候要回来呢？

浸淫在肉欲中数日的精灵刚刚醒来，下意识呻吟出声。他抬头四望，是个不熟悉的地方，可是他太累了，像失去所有力气般卧躺在床上，只剩下沉重的呼吸声回荡。

门忽然打开，精灵全身肌肉一紧。  
“兰德尔先生，您醒了？”听到呼唤的精灵惊讶的睁开眼看向来人，那人手里拿着有些温香的食物，严肃的面孔似乎有些眼熟。  
“您是……”精灵停顿了一下，“瓦杜加尔先生？”  
“是的，没想到您还记得我。”严肃的面孔柔和起来。  
精灵苦笑着摇头：“不……我……”他又抬起头，张口半天，却不知该说些什么话。  
“您的情况我已经了解，”男人正色道，“作为现任审判长的我无法坐视不理，我已经收集了一些必要证据，请您在这里继续安心修养吧。”  
眼泪忽然涌出了精灵的眼眶。无数次地狱中的祈祷，神终于听到并降下橄榄枝来拯救他。  
“我还有一个冒昧的请求，”精灵躬身，“身陷囹圄的我无法得知家人的近况，希望您能帮助我稍稍打探一下。”

“我的母亲她……”精灵摇了摇头，“总之我很担心我的家人，我想瓦杜加尔先生一定能理解我的感受。”  
“是的，”男人点头，“我感同身受。”  
看到精灵露出感动的神色，瓦杜加尔将手中的食物递给他：“先吃些东西吧。”  
精灵接过温热的碗具，却在见到里面东西的一刻脸色一变。  
“您怎么了？”男人似乎很关心的问道。  
“没，没什么。”精灵面色苍白的看着手中的牛奶麦片，不堪与屈辱啃噬着他，令他回想起不受控制的欲望，不受控制的理智，不受控制的一切……  
看着男人关切的面容，他慢慢抬起手，强压着呕吐的欲望，一口一口抿着那香甜的牛奶麦片。  
精灵勉强的行为与脸上压抑的痛苦使瓦杜加尔放在背后的手爽到勾成爪状，不住颤抖。  
而他的声音依旧平静：“那么我先出去了，有需要请叫我。”  
“好的，谢谢。”精灵给出了一个发自内心的微笑。

转身出门，男人露出玩味的笑容，他不记得那天的事情了……很好啊。  
那就陪他玩一会儿正义使者的游戏吧。

“您的父亲现在处于失踪状态，不排除他还在暗中与顽固派筹备反击。”  
“不可能，父亲他不会做这样没有完全把握的事情。”精灵摇了摇头。  
“狗急了还会跳墙，一个失去一切的贵族……”男人的声音戛然而止，他轻咳两声，接着转移话题道，“您的母亲与您的弟弟因为过于顽固现在正在原本的异端审判局进行关押。”  
兰德尔低下头有些痛苦的闭上了眼睛。  
你快说话呀，他们现在什么处境，你可以求我帮你救他们呀，男人无人关注的面孔上有着丰富且奇异的色彩，只是精灵没有抬头，便失去了发现的机会。

“谢谢您，瓦杜加尔先生。”精灵诚恳的向男人道谢。  
“您言重了，这是今天的食物。”男人端出第五碗牛奶麦片，真诚的递向精灵。  
欣赏精灵压抑的痛苦使他每天最快乐的事情，可是这种快乐似乎不太足够，只有一碗麦片的时间……有时他也控制不住自己会用尖酸刻薄的语言来刺激精灵来得到一时的快感，可那依旧太短了。  
似乎只有那日的肉欲能让他得到满足。

“先生，对于牛奶麦片，我实在是……”

让他得到……

精灵的表情混杂着隐忍与痛苦。

无限的快感。

牛奶麦片在眼前瞬间放大，精灵的表情转瞬只剩错愕。

男人揪着精灵的头发，舔舐着他脸上的食物。

啊啊，这样太棒了。  
惊慌与恐惧，那是能令他瞬间高潮的表情。  
请让你的脸上只剩下痛苦吧，我的先生。

 

上身皆是牙齿与器具留下的痕迹，红印与青紫纵横交错，精灵的双腿被大大的分开，紧缚两边。红肿的肉穴还随着深埋其中一天没有停下的假阳具不时地抖动，洁白的双腿间一片泥泞污浊，胸前的两点已被棉线拉伸的渗血变形，全然麻木，而他的精神也已经临近极限。  
精灵忽然想笑。唾液却只是随着口球滴落在床单上，晕湿一片。  
极限？  
没有极限的。  
身处绝境的人最为坚韧，渴望生命。

他有无限的时间去考虑生与死的哲学。  
即便眼前便是无止境的生不如死。  
他看着对面的男人，眼里只有厌恶。

男人其实很好奇为什么当精灵刚刚离开猫魅族无休止的调教时，便可以清醒的与他对话，甚至提出寻找家人的请求。  
一定是维尔纳那个长尾巴的畜生贪玩贪吃，调教的不到位。  
瓦杜加尔冷笑，畜生就是畜生，根本不知道什么才是最有趣的事情。

“宝贝，我会让你崩溃的，”他低头附在精灵耳边说道，“我保证。”


	2. <来自东方的贵人乘船来到这片饱经风霜的土地>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要内容人x精。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分为五个章节，分别为：<反抗者的铁蹄成为革新者的悲歌>、<来自东方的贵人乘船来到这片饱经风霜的土地>、<跋涉>、<归处>、<新生>  
> 如想看happy ending 请止步于<新生>中途。

“晚会？”瓦杜加尔皱眉，“维尔纳邀请我去他的私人宴会？”  
“是的，维尔纳先生还说，希望您能带着他送给您的礼物一同前来，”通讯贝对面的人谦逊且恭谨的回答，“他说，他很好奇，礼物经过您的手，会绽放出怎样的光华。”  
“我知道了。”瓦杜加尔冷漠的掐断通讯贝。  
怎样的光华？男人的表情有些狰狞，在那畜生那里见到精灵时，他似乎已经被欲望蒙蔽双眼成为失去神志的玩物，但实际上，从前那个立志成为革新者，并为此不懈努力精眼神坚毅的精灵一直都在，那错觉不过是人为用药物打造出来的。  
而自己现在呢？最多不过是用强制持续的高潮改造他的肉体，那句“让你崩溃”仿佛是玩笑话，只适用于精灵被无限高潮搞得失神，肉体不自主颤抖的那一刻。  
嗯，男人想，虽然只是这样看着也能让自己硬得发疼。

也许需要一个目的。内心的折磨与肉体的痛苦双重爆发，是否可以造就属于精灵生命中的大和谐？瓦杜加尔张嘴自顾自的笑了起来，转头便忘了怨恨，心中只为他新奇的玩法欣喜若狂。

 

这是一场充满东方气息的宴会，为了欢迎远道而来的客人来到这个新的政权。  
“没什么意思。”作为主宾的两位敖龙族窝在宴会厅一角，一站一坐，都是对于这场欢迎宴的兴趣缺缺。  
“我不喜欢这里的风雪，太冷了。你喜欢这里吗，原泽？”名为松子扎着马尾的男性表达不满。  
“无所谓，”短发的那位抱臂站着，“我去拿杯水。”

原泽顺手拿过一杯香槟，而后眼睛扫过侍者。  
意外的是一个很清秀得年轻人，不过看起来脸色有些苍白，淡妆下也能看到黑眼圈，原泽搭话，打趣的问：“这里的工作太过辛苦，连你们也无法休息好吧。”  
“……没有的事，请您慢用。”对方低下头，开始的声音似乎有一丝颤抖，但被很好的掩饰过去。  
侍者恭敬躬身，而后离开。原泽的眼睛却随着他穿梭在人群中。  
像是猛然清醒过来似的，原泽笑着摇了摇头，那侍者举止间的贵族气质着实浓厚，也许是新政权下寻找新的生存方式的人吧。  
只是有些神秘，有些迷人。

“该我们上场了。”松子在身后拍肩提醒道。  
主宾上台致辞，从来都是避不开的。原泽有些无奈。  
一会儿下台再去寻那名侍者吧，那拒人于千里之外却保持恭敬地态度，令人遐想太多了，他很好奇。

“请随我来，”欢迎致辞的掌声中，一个人神不知鬼不觉的滑到侍者身边，“舞台已经准备好了，所有人都在等您。”

弦乐声跌宕起伏，舞池炫目靡丽。随着暗门的关闭，千万繁华皆被排除在外。空当房间中灯光依次亮起，才发觉这里似乎是个很大的舞台，而四周被沙发座椅填满。

宾客渐次落座，欢声笑语中，愉悦的等待着戏剧的上演。

戴着面具的男人甩了一下手中的鞭子，笑道：“该我们上场了。”  
身着侍者衣服的精灵低着头，指甲深深陷入掌心。

舞台的灯光有些刺眼，精灵下意识的抬手躲避。他曾作为代表在学院、评议会等地方发言，侃侃而谈，收放自如。而如今却四肢冰凉的站在在这个陌生的舞台上，手足无措。

“不要害怕，今天你是主角，”瓦杜加尔舔了舔他的耳垂，“你今天的配合，会让你知道你弟弟的近况。”  
“那么现在，把裤子脱下来。”

舞台四周有些昏暗，但精灵知道这片黑暗中有多少双眼睛贪婪的看着他。他有些冷，抬手脱下了下身的遮蔽，被瓦杜加尔精心准备过的下体让人一览无余。

精灵的性器如同他的人一般，修长而不蛮横，颜色较浅，好看得让人不禁赞叹。  
一个精致的拘束器将精灵勃起的性器束缚着。瓦杜加尔引导着他跪在舞台中央的台子上，臀部抬高。精灵感到异常羞耻，将脸埋在手臂之间，却在看到放在台子一侧的那些或熟悉或陌生的道具时一阵瑟缩。  
双手被皮带束缚于头顶，双腿也被分开固定于两侧。明亮的灯光投射在他的身上，每个人都可以看清一条红色的线延伸进精灵的后穴。穴口因为内里的震动不时会颤抖收缩，吐出晶莹的黏液。  
瓦杜加尔轻而易举的将两根手指伸进，精灵不由得轻喘了一声。手指很快加到三根，他熟练的扩张着精灵的后穴抚平里面的褶皱，有意无意的将跳蛋推向更深的地方。  
“听说猫魅族发情期有时会用这种精油来催情，”瓦杜加尔抽出手指，色情的小嘴发出“啵”的一声，他拿起一旁的细瓶毫无犹豫的插进柔软还未闭合的肛口，“不知道精灵用起来会有什么效果。”  
精灵觉得喉咙有些干，从前便被持续高潮改造得身体本就敏感，而肉穴被灌入的精油直接将他灭顶，他沉重的喘着粗气，脚趾钩起，双手紧紧勒着皮带，口液无意识的流出浸湿台上铺放的白色布单。充满情欲的双眼中波光粼粼，他的身体不住的来回扭动，因为在更深更隐蔽的内部，跳蛋根本缓解不了其中的瘙痒，他的身体各处都渴望着爱抚。  
呻吟声逐渐增大，隐约夹杂着哭声。精灵的身体早就软成了一滩水，若不是腿部被固定，那高挺的臀部也一定会在台子上蹭来蹭去，妄图缓解内里的瘙痒。

瓦杜加尔在这幅春光中硬了起来，但他只是拿起了一旁的假阳具。那工具足有成年女性小臂一般粗大，上面还镶嵌着几个似乎有些未打磨好的晶体。若是直接这么插进去，晶体必然会划伤肠壁，而致流血。  
仿佛是提前想到了那幅景象，瓦杜加尔一笑，直直的将那假阳具捅进了精灵后穴。  
呻吟瞬间变了调，疼痛与快感同时席卷而来，精灵的身体扭曲成一个诡异的角度。男人把阳具狠狠碾在他闭上眼睛都能找到的地方，精灵的声音陡然尖锐，仿佛能穿破云海，抵达天堂。  
男人手中动作不停，另一只手摸到精灵身前胀得极大的性器，解开束缚的瞬间热流喷涌而出。精灵长长的吟出一声婉转，而后再次沉沦，溺毙欲海。

瓦杜加尔扔掉手中的东西，扶正脸上的面具，拉下裤子将硬得发疼的性器挺入精灵的身体。肉体的碰撞声刺激着在场每一个人的耳膜，精灵的嗓子有些沙哑，但除了喊叫他做不出任何反抗。

瓦杜加尔感受着柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着他，那热度也在灼烧着他。  
他摧毁他的意志，用疼痛在他的身体里深度发掘。男人看着精灵充满情欲的双眼，一个深入，射在他的体内。

瓦杜加尔将疲软的性器抽出精灵的身体，蹲下身子，在灯光下拨弄着刚被操弄的肉穴。他用手指扒开精灵的后穴，媚肉外翻，被操得无法闭合的小口吞吐着精液，汩汩流出的白色液体中还夹杂着几痕血丝。

瓦杜加尔解开精灵双腿的束缚，轻易将他翻了个身，让他仰面躺在台上，又固定住双腿。  
精灵下意识闭眼，明亮的灯光却依旧刺痛了他的双眼。  
“刚刚是不是很舒服？”瓦杜加尔低头看着他，手指开始揉捏精灵胸前因充血而立起来的两点。精灵皱眉，似乎很痛苦的样子，而那之间又夹杂着一些奇妙的表情。  
只是胸前的刺激难以平息重燃的欲火，精灵的腰扭动起来，他张开嘴，却只能发出些不成字句的断音。  
突然，他狠狠揪起精灵的左乳，拿起刺枪打穿了那发红的乳头：“这样你会更舒服的。”  
疼痛扭曲了精灵的面孔，他的呼声猛然变了调，男人拾起一个乳环，穿过还带着血的洞口。  
男人将目标转移到下体，细铁棒与铁箍不间断的凌虐着精灵的尿道口与囊袋。精灵被疼痛折磨得神志恍惚，冷汗满身。他全身肌肉绷紧，使禁锢着四肢的皮带狠狠勒紧身体。  
“这是最后了，”瓦杜加尔轻轻抚摸着精灵的身体，握着他的脚踝，“我带你上天堂。”  
破损从脚掌开始，血肉飞溅的声音落入耳中，精灵瞪大了双眼。精灵的左脚被钉穿，鲜血顺着小腿一直流向大腿内侧，染红了素白的肌肤。  
紧咬的牙关逐渐松开，精灵的牙齿打着颤，说些什么，却听不清。  
“……”  
瓦杜加尔将精灵身上的禁锢解除，俯身想去听清他在说什么。  
被长时间束缚的手臂上布着青紫色的印痕，那只纤瘦的手用尽全力抬起，揪住男人的衣袖。  
“你……答应过……弟弟……”精灵奋力的想说出一句完整的话。

瓦杜加尔将一面显示板放在精灵的面前，衣冠楚楚的人们怀着充满恶意的眼神盯着这个舞台，精灵忽然绝望的闭上眼睛。  
那些人中，有与他一同商讨过谈判对策的革命者，有用巨额财产保存自己地位的议会同僚，一个个，如同野兽。  
不知是因为感受到来自一切的恶意而绝望，还是羞耻痛恨于自己刚刚的行为，精灵睁开眼，泪水滑落。

瓦杜加尔用手比着划过脸颊的泪痕，轻轻地抚摸着精灵的白发，看着那双木然失神的眼睛叹了口气：“你永远是那么理想。”  
面前的显示板由宾客的表情转变为一片昏暗，隐约能看到几个晃动的身影，与一个暗色长发的精灵的痛呼呻吟。  
精灵的眼睛慢慢发直，错愕与惊惧攀上他的面孔。  
“凭你现在的处境，就从来没有想到过你的弟弟会遭遇什么吗?”

撕心裂肺的哀嚎震慑在场所有人的内心，事情转瞬发生没给任何人反应的时间，等有人从一片血色惊魂中醒神，只能看到舞台上的展示者瘫坐在地上，而那精灵的白发早已染红，暗红的空洞仿佛凝望着什么，口鼻中鲜血汩汩外流。他素白的肉体不停抽搐，双手下垂，血已经在地上积了一滩。  
人群一阵骚乱，虽然来到这里的人大部分不将他人性命看重，但如此血腥的一幕却是身居高位者难以看到也厌恶看到的景象。  
作为管理者的维尔纳立即做出行动，他指挥仆从有秩序的将宾客请出暗房，并用大量清水冲洗布满血腥的舞台。  
“去宴会上询问有哪位是医生，请他过来。”

突发情况引发了宴会的一阵骚动。  
“医者天性，轮到你出场了。”原泽调笑道。  
松子翻了个白眼：“用你说。”

维尔纳没想到到来的竟然是宴会的两位主宾，眯眼危险的看了一眼不知所措侍从。  
遮羞布还是要盖上的。  
松子进去时便只看到了一个男性精灵穿着不合身的宽大衣服躺在那里，待到走近，他不由得大惊失色。

随着时间的流逝与管理者谈笑风生的原泽瞥了一眼舞台一角有些暗红的污渍，忽然有些笑不出来了。  
而随着松子再出现时的表情，他的心咯噔一下。

松子先向维尔纳点点头道：“我已经做了紧急处理。”  
而后他垂下眼帘，走到原泽身边，用只有他们能听到的声音说：“他挖出了自己的眼睛。”  
原泽怔住。

被精灵身上仿佛能腐烂他的血腥味冲得脑中一阵嗡鸣，而当他提出要检查精灵身体其他部位的时候，却引来了万般阻挠。  
“我们最好，最好把他带回去，否则我想他很快就会死在这里。”  
原泽轻拍了一下他的肩，松子在说着这句话时声音有些颤抖。  
松子见过部落间的争斗，见过战场的厮杀，见过无数的鲜血和死亡，却从没见过如此深沉的绝望。无论置于他还是那个徒手挖了自己眼睛的精灵。

“我的医生说病人的伤势很严重，需要带回去进行治疗。”  
“不可能！”瓦杜加尔忽然跳起来。  
原泽却是用更加冷硬的声音，不容置疑道：“在我们东方，生命的价值高过于一切。”  
所有人看着管理者，等待着他的选择。  
猫魅族的手扶着下巴，他舔了舔唇：“我赞同原泽先生，每一位公民都是平等的，我们要保障他们生存的权利。”

东方使者所住的公寓带着独有的东方气息，即便屋外风雪刺骨，屋内的绿箩依旧长得茁壮茂盛。  
当原泽了解了病人身体状况后，他沉默了许久。  
“让他继续睡着，”原泽垂下眼，“直到不会让他再感受到疼痛为止。”  
他看着精灵眼睛上的纱布，手指插入那带着暗色的柔顺白发，痛苦的低下头。  
宴会上的一瞥，精灵异色的双瞳他只是一扫而过。  
而对于这个神秘的精灵，原泽也在这几日去尽力了解他。

他在一张相片里看到过精灵的眼睛，那是一对小小的兄弟的合影，弟弟的个子要小一些，看着镜头，却笑得看不见眼睛。头发是如同瀑布般浓厚的黑色，其中夹着几根银丝，看起来乖巧而优雅。哥哥伸手揽着弟弟的肩，那水蓝与淡金色的眸子笑起来亮亮的。原泽看着他，感觉这个世界完全变了样子。一半如同他山琥珀，剔透温暖，一半如同万里晴空，清爽悠然。


	3. <跋涉>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分为五个章节：<反抗者的铁蹄成为革新者的悲歌>、<来自东方的贵人乘船来到这片饱经风霜的土地>、<跋涉>、<归处>、<新生>  
> 如想看happy ending 请止步于<新生>中途。

精灵在深渊中跋涉，他举目四望，翻涌的红色海水围绕着他。他不是摩西，无法劈开海水，也看不到迦南。  
他哪儿也去不了。

猛然惊醒，屋内非常安静，只有被褥摩擦的声音。精灵伸出手抚上眼睛上的纱布，轻按了一下。  
一双手忽然握紧了精灵僵住的手指，那手掌的温度似乎连通进他的心脏。  
手忽然放开，一个声音含着歉意道：“抱歉是我唐突了，只是看到您醒来过于激动。”  
原泽收回手后便盯着精灵，不敢做出更多的动作。  
刚刚的冲动只是下意识。  
在精灵昏睡的这段时间他了解到精灵身上各个部位的伤势……  
他只是很担心精灵。

精灵安静的坐着，原泽看着他，尝试着张口。  
“这里是敖龙族使者的公寓，您昏睡的这段时间都在这里接受治疗。”  
精灵微微张口，嗓子却因许久未说过话而干哑。原泽眼疾手快，将一旁早已准备好的水递给精灵。  
精灵接过杯子，动作一顿，而后喝下。  
“谢谢。”  
“没关系的，不知您是否还记得我，我们在宴会上曾有一面之缘。”  
精灵露出痛苦的表情，他摇晃着头，像是要把什么从记忆中剔除出去。原泽发现自己过于突兀且焦急，这样依旧会伤害还未从创伤中脱离的精灵。  
“抱歉，我记不太清了。”没想到是精灵抢先道歉。  
“这里很安全，您可以安心休养不用担心会遭到其他骚扰，”原泽有些自责，但依旧保持尊敬，“如果有需要，您可以随时叫我们。”  
他接过杯子，试着将精灵的手放回被子，精灵没有任何反抗。  
在他转身即将离开时，精灵突然开口。  
“无论您想从我这里得到什么都无所谓，我会全力配合并让您满足，我只想请求您一件事。”  
“恳请您帮我找到我的弟弟。”  
原泽攥紧拳头：“我们会尽力找到他使你们重逢，并且我真挚的希望您……”  
“不要对这个世间失望。”

几日后，精灵已经可以站起，但被穿透的脚掌并不能支撑他长时间的行走，他经常做的便是坐在床边晒太阳，而后向帮助他生活的人询问关于委托的事件。

而现在令原泽纠结的是另一件事。  
“呃啊……哈……”  
那天他路过精灵房间时，听到了里面传出不和谐的喘息声，正想进去问他到底发生了什么事，是不是伤口开裂时，透过微微开启的门缝看到了令他愣住的画面。  
精灵在被褥间蠕动，艰难的喘息着，他挣扎了一会儿，而后停止动作，自暴自弃的脱下了宽大睡衣下的内裤。性器颤颤巍巍的挺立着，顶端还冒出了水，似乎只要再碰几下就能射出来。可任凭精灵怎样撸动搓揉，那硬挺着的性器也没有一丝要释放的意思。  
原泽只听到一声悲哀且绝望的低吼，便见精灵将手伸向自己身后。  
说完那日所见，原泽红了脸。这种类似于窥探他人隐秘的小人行径，还是第一次发生在他身上。  
虽然如此，原泽依旧皱着眉，担心道：“我感到他……很痛苦，要怎么才能帮他？”  
“你不能帮他，”松子坚定的摇头，“如果你‘帮’了他，那与维尔纳那些人做的事本质上没有区别，甚至是趁人之危。”  
“不是身体力行，我希望能有其他方式使他缓解这种被强制制造的性欲，”原泽道，“而被改造成只有作为承受者才能得到身体的安慰……他的内心也一直受着煎熬。”  
“被监禁侮辱以及强制高潮所带来的身体与心理的伤害……”松子垂首思考着，“我会想办法的。”  
原泽点点头，换了一件事情问道：“那他的家人呢？”  
松子早已调查好一切，对答：“他的父亲自革新者闯入府邸便失踪了，或者说是消失，无论哪方都没有那个男人的消息。”  
“而他的母亲，一个顽固且疯狂的女人，她在背后将护送她转移的小儿子连捅数刀，而后用手枪打爆了自己的头，听搜查的人说，那副场面简直就像用鲜血绘制的罗生门。”  
“太疯狂了……”原泽眉间皱难以舒展，接着叹息。  
“所以一直受到欺骗的兰德尔先生，在某些方面来说，也是幸运的，悲哀的幸运。”

“只是现在关于他弟弟的消息还太少，我们并不能清楚的知道到底是谁将兰德尔先生的弟弟藏起来。”  
原泽有些惊讶的看着松子。  
松子点头露出微笑：“我并没有说过，罗生门中没有人幸存——他的弟弟还活着。”  
“搜查笔记中只记载了他母亲遗体的处理结果，对于他的弟弟描述却含糊其辞。”  
松子望着原泽的眼睛：“我确定他的弟弟在某个地方存活。”

由于精灵无法视物，原泽安排负责照顾他的人总会在他外出时跟在他的身边，不过所谓出门，最远也只到公寓外部的园林。  
一声奇怪的音调在不远处响起，精灵循声向那边走去。侍从见他的目的地是原泽附近，便安心的回头去准备夜里的营养食品。  
直到精灵坐到身边，原泽才发现对方。他停下手里的动作，挠头笑道：“我太专注了。”  
“是东方的乐器吗？”  
原泽点头：“从前放羊时，便会拉起这琴。”  
精灵忽然笑了：“我以为你的出身很高贵，不会做这些工作。”  
“放羊是很有趣的事情，”原泽道，“我们那里对于阶层工作的分工没有太多规矩与贵贱之分。”  
“我也想放羊。”  
原泽扭头看向精灵，他嘴中说着愿想，仰着头，似乎在望着星空。  
“你又有什么爱好？”原泽随口问着。  
他看着精灵好似入迷，双眼上的绷带因为侍从的勤加更换下一尘不染，甚至有股淡淡的清香。  
他的手不由自主的伸出，即将要抚上绷带的一块边角。  
“是油画吧。”  
手在还有一点便能触碰到精灵时，僵直在半空。  
“我的油画老师是神学院的肯特尔先生，他是一位非常优秀的老师，经常到我们家做客。”精灵歪着头，似乎在回忆。  
“如果你可以去我家，地下一层第二间房里面保存着我画的油画，欢迎欣赏拙作——如果它们还在。”  
原泽并不知道自己如何说或如何去做，因为他听侍者报告过，夜里的精灵有时会难以入眠，他用枕头蒙住自己的眼睛，仿佛梦中挖眼的痛苦会回转千次百次，直到他的生命结束。  
你应该带他去人更多，更热闹的地方看看。松子这么向原泽建议。

“神学院的学生两天以后会举办一场音乐会，不知道您有没有兴趣与我一同前去？”原泽为精灵倒着茶问道。  
这段日子里精灵热衷于尝试各种他从东方带来的新鲜事物，而这种初尝微苦的饮品看起来很合精灵的心意。  
“非常荣幸。”精灵向发出声音的地方露出一个微笑，他似乎已经逐渐接受了这种生活，并愿意给予原泽信任。

侍者将领结工整的打在内衬上，他满意的看了看，对精灵说道：“很完美。”  
精灵微笑以对，同时整理着袖口与手套。他眼上的绷带被与礼帽一体面具遮住，有节奏的敲门声传来，原泽在外面问道：“先生，你们准备好了吗？”

推开门，原泽视线牢牢的钉在精灵的身上。  
“已经可以走了。”精灵向奥拉恭敬的行礼。  
原泽仿佛刚才缓过神，脸红着笑了笑，引着精灵向前走去。

音乐会是神学院主办，收入用于为云雾街流浪的孩子缴纳学费，使他们可以同贵族孩子一样进行学习。  
“我去一趟洗手间。”音乐会休息的间隙，精灵起身向原泽道。  
敖龙正要起身相陪，却被手杖阻止。  
精灵笑道：“我从前也是神学院的学生……也请您相信我。”  
原泽伸手握了握他扶杖的手：“抓紧时间，注意安全。”

即便隔着手套，掌心的热度似乎还停留在他的皮肤上，灼烧着他的心。  
精灵像是想到了什么，笑得非常开心，他想要洗手，却在褪去手套时意外将立在一旁的手杖碰倒。他只得俯身缓缓在地面上摸索。  
“先生，有什么需要帮助的吗？”一个温和的声音自头顶传来。

在这个以精灵族为主体的国度，遇到同族的概率其实并不小。只是在难以磨灭的气度与优雅下，埃德蒙福只能选择折服。  
眼睛出了些问题的同族在获得帮助后体现出了极佳的教养，并委托他在一刻钟后向来时同行的同伴告别。然而那名敖龙族在听后所露出不善的面色与迅速离去的行为令他不免有些担心。只是他又要去担心什么呢？只是萍水相逢而已，转眼便忘了。

 

“先生，真是好久不见。”猫魅族习惯性的想抬手行礼，却在看到精灵脸上的面具时想起他已经没有了双眼。  
没有回应的付出，即便只是一个抬手，他也不会去做。猫魅的身子陷入皮椅，上下打量着精灵。  
能猜到这场慈善音乐会是猫魅族牵头举办，而在其间通过侍者找到他，那么精灵来到这里所为何事，二人都心知肚明。但看着精灵逐渐失去血色的嘴唇，维尔纳捏着下巴想，他还是非常害怕这里，这个让他的身体与人格被碾碎，又令他失去双眼的地方。  
所以，他并没有完全信任那位希望能帮助他的敖龙族。  
或者说，他已经失去相信他人的能力。

“那么我们开门见山吧，”维尔纳十指交叉，双腿交叠，调整成一个非常舒适的姿势，“你的弟弟的确在这里。”  
精灵身体猛的一震，内心只余狂喜。父母的情状他不愿，也没有心力去想，当他从原泽处听到弟弟还活着的可能时，心中只有一个信念，见到他，只要能见到他。  
“我要怎样，才能见到他？”精灵颤抖着开口。  
“我们之前有着很愉快的肉体交流，我希望这次可以与之前不一样，能更加愉悦一些。”  
“你主动，与我做爱。”  
做爱，不是之前的下药求欢，暴力疼痛，而是有回应，建立在双方肉体上的欢愉。  
而精神上的交流对于双方来说都是没有必要也不可能存在的。

精灵仿佛听到了琴声，他猛然回头。  
什么也没有，是幻觉。  
但那乐器发出的声音是那么苍凉，果然啊，是草原上的乐器。  
好像在某个一如往常噩梦缠身的夜里，半梦半醒间，有人伏在床边轻吻他的面庞，安抚他的惊慌，对他说，一起活下去。

精灵扯下自己的领结，甩在地上，向着猫魅发出声音的地方走去。


	4. <归处>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含猫x精、鲁加x精。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如想看happy ending 请止步于此，或下一章<新生>中途。

摘下帽子，精灵揭开自己腰间的束带并敞开衣襟。正在恢复着，还有些羸弱的胸膛呈现在猫魅面前。精灵将上衣半褪，摸索着将猫魅的裤链拉下，隔着内裤便已开始口手并用的挑逗着还未兴奋的性器。  
猫魅伸出手，揉了揉精灵有些凌乱的发顶。  
入手的头发十分柔顺，维尔纳将头发在手指上绕了几个圈，就将手滑下轻柔的抚着精灵的耳朵。  
精灵忽然颤抖起来，见他双手不稳，猫魅出声：“上来。”  
精灵从善如流，脱下下体所有遮蔽后，便攀上皮椅，修长的双腿弯曲跨坐在猫魅身上。  
一直不为所动的维尔纳终于动了起来，他环过精灵，如同拥抱一般，两只灵巧的手自尾椎沿脊背慢慢向上摩挲，又原路返回，用力搓揉着颇有弹性的臀瓣。手指在搓揉的同时不时向内或浅或深的刺戳，精灵受了刺激，更是忍不住的贴进了猫魅，手指抚上自己胸口开始揉捏已经挺立发硬的乳头。  
精灵不自觉地扭动着身体，猫魅挺立起的阴茎被精灵大腿内侧的嫩肉摩擦夹动，已经如铁坚硬。  
维尔纳惊讶于自己不知为何也有些忍耐不住，却也不去多想，顺手拍了几下后臀软肉，便伸出三根手指直接进行扩张。

在最初被监禁时，猫魅便已进入过他的身体，并无数次让他或癫狂或痛苦的到达高潮。  
猫魅忽然噗嗤一笑，他想到，如果这个将全部身心都奉献给革新的精灵从前并没有与其他人交往过的话，那么他大概就是精灵的“第一个男人”。

已经非常熟悉精灵的敏感点。猫魅的手指模拟性交的动作在精灵的后穴抽插，每一次进出都有意无意的接触到那一处软肉，精灵被欲望裹挟着，只凭手指却无法令他到达高潮。  
“我……想要。”猫魅讶异，这是他第一次听到精灵说出这句话。  
“我想你进来。”精灵的声音有些颤抖，双腿也似没了力气，穴口不断在猫魅的阴茎头厮磨。

猫魅无意再对他进行折磨。践行着自己的期望，猫魅掐着精灵窄瘦的腰，直直的将它钉在了自己腿间。  
呜咽一声，精灵伏在猫魅的胸口上，双手紧紧得环着他，控制自己颤栗不止的身体。  
有热流透过打湿的绷带滴落在肩上。是被爽哭了吗？维尔纳心想。  
但好像，他这次落泪给自己的感觉，和之前的不太一样。

精灵使力抬高臀部，复又坐回，过度的刺激让他软了腿，再无力进行下一个动作。  
猫魅无可奈何，从前的调教效果过于卓越，只能再由自己主动。  
就着结合的姿势，猫魅起身抱着精灵回到床上。几步路程，精灵却被体内性器顶弄得唇角逸出一声呻吟。  
猫魅的手在精灵素白的肉体上抚摸揉掐，这种冰凉顺滑的触感一直令他欲罢不能。他低头，含住精灵的乳头，用牙齿轻轻摩挲。  
猫魅挺腰发力，肉体交叠，连接处撞击带来的啪啪声展现无限色情。前列腺液与直肠流出的体液相互混杂，每次抽插都在交合处泛着白色泡沫，带着外翻的媚肉，进出极尽顺滑。  
“呃啊……呃……哈啊……”精灵声音破碎而出，猫魅捉着他的腿极大的拉开，压向他的肩头。  
穴口门户大开，猫魅也大开大阖的操干着。次次狠擦过软肉，引得精灵失神颤栗。  
“舒服吗？”猫魅压低声音问道。  
精灵点点头，恍惚间，是弟弟小小的身影忙前忙后的照顾着高烧不退的自己，将沾湿用于降温的手巾敷在额头，关切的问：“舒服些了吗？哥哥，快些好起来……”

我现在很好，斯特林奇。  
我只是，很想你。

猫魅皱眉看着陷入昏迷的精灵，他的性器还留在对方的身内没有释放。  
这段时间奥拉没有让他休养身体吗？为什么会在普通到不能再普通的性交中昏迷？  
是太久没有做过爱的不适应，还是那东方贵客人前君子人后小人令精灵身子再撑不住更多的快感？  
不再多想，猫魅冷笑一声，拔出还挺立的阴茎，将精灵仍在床上转身出门。  
他没有奸尸的癖好。  
虽然没有尽兴，但他不会放过送上门的猎物。

精灵在撕裂的疼痛中回到现实，他跪在床边，身后的鲁加正将自己尺寸恐怖的阴茎缓缓送入精灵体内。  
可那对于精灵来说还是太大了，无论再怎样轻柔，裂口依旧出现在括约肌上。鲜血丝丝缕缕流出，鲁加却不敢停下，全部进入后，只给精灵几秒的适应时间，便开始抽动性器。  
精灵头皮发麻，脑中有什么爆炸，余烬处皆为虚无。  
每一次冲撞精灵都瞠目欲呕，仿佛将要顶出他的内脏。  
鲁加也被这紧实的内壁夹得生疼，可他不敢停下，甚至没有心思同情这个痛得快要窒息的精灵。因为若没有达到要求，他喜怒无常的主人必会让他求生不得求死不能。  
精灵已然痛至失声，房间里只回荡着淫靡的肉体碰撞声与二人粗重的喘息。  
额头冷汗密布，精灵张大嘴努力的呼吸着，他的手指紧紧攥着被单，骨节泛白。  
后穴的甬道被越操越宽，和着血与体液已经可以顺利容纳鲁加的性器。  
鲁加已经可以在这场性事中感受到快感，但对于精灵来说，这场暴行对他的折磨还没有结束。  
精灵如一块没有重量的破布般在鲁加胯下随着粗暴抽插的动作摇晃。鲁加有些担心他会不会死了，伸手试着精灵的鼻息。轻软温热的舌在呼吸间探出唇，触碰到鲁加的手指。  
理智似乎难以制止自身的兽行，鲁加口干舌躁，钳住精灵窄瘦的腰，眼中只剩下这个能让自己登上极乐鲜血淋漓的肉洞。

鲁加离开时精灵已然瘫于地面。后穴支离破碎，撑至拳头大小的洞口难以闭合，红色的血与乳白的精液无处收纳，从直肠流到体外。  
万事过尽，只余彻骨的疼痛与撕咬得残破不堪的唇。  
一只手抚上精灵的脸颊。  
“这是惩罚。”猫魅温柔的擦拭着精灵脸上布满的冷汗。

他坐在床边，叉开双腿，慢慢引导着精灵靠近自己。  
苍白冰冷的嘴唇与发红灼热的阴茎在视觉与感受上同时产生极强的对比，一番动作后，浓浓的精液一股一股射在精灵的口中。  
本以为精灵已经脱力，猫魅却惊讶的发现他主动吞食口中的浓精。而后精灵拼尽全力，攀上猫魅的肩膀，伸手揉了揉他的柔软的耳朵，轻声说：“我爱你。”

猫魅的大脑猛然当机，许久后才猛一个激灵，惊恐地扯着精灵的长发，让他远离自己。  
尾巴上绒毛顿时炸开，他非常恐惧。  
只因从前精灵眼中只有欲，而今，他竟听出了……“爱”。

不，猫魅安慰自己，那“爱”是精灵对于幻想中的某人说的，作出如此恶行的自己绝对不会得到任何“爱”。  
那种东西与自己无关。

维尔纳平复着自己跌宕的心神，指派手下将再次陷入昏迷精灵送回东方使者的公寓。  
“等等，”他捏了捏自己的额头，皱眉道，“给他清洗一下，上了药再送回去。”  
自己又做了多余的事情，猫魅咬牙。  
下意识抬手摸到自己的耳朵，维尔纳又有些迷茫。多少年了，再没有人敢摸他的耳朵，对他深情地说“爱”。  
或许在提出主动做爱这个条件时，自己也是既恐惧又期望这个精灵能像……一样。  
可以给自己一个痛苦的美梦。

兰德尔又做梦了。  
不过这次精灵有些惊讶的发现，他梦到的并不是弟弟与回忆中的时光。  
草原上微风习习，那是原泽在绿草蓝天相接处回首。  
他说：“你要对我充满希望。”  
温柔且诚恳。

精灵清醒后的第一句话便是问：“我弟弟在哪里？”  
他知道原泽一定会守在他身边。  
果不其然，敖龙族有些疲惫响起：“先不要着急，您……”  
“我要见斯特林奇。”精灵拒绝退让，继续提出他的要求。  
原泽只得点头：“我扶你起来。”  
精灵没有拒绝敖龙的帮助，倚靠着他走出房门。

“哥哥。”  
兰德尔的声音有些颤抖：“斯特林奇，是你吗？”  
他甩开敖龙，步履蹒跚，紧紧扒着栅栏奋力向着那声音走去。  
每走一步，后穴的的伤口都好似开裂一般是摩擦的疼痛。可他的脚步无法停下来，永远也不可能停下来，那是他唯一期盼的——  
他跪在轮椅前，用手摸索着，从那双再也无法移动的腿，再往上，充满疤痕的胸腹，刀口还没愈合的脊背，骨瘦如柴的双手，与那张他再也看不到的脸。  
“是的，哥哥，我在这儿。”  
斯特林奇弯腰回抱住他，将那个哭得浑身颤抖的人紧紧圈在怀里。  
他已经失去了所有能失去的，而在这个世界，他们只剩下彼此。

原泽看着这幅画面，笑容浮现，其中有几许怜悯与悲伤。  
阳光温暖洒落在每一个人的身上，似乎一切都已经过去，未来充满了美好的愿景与祈盼。


	5. <新生>

夜风仍凉，敖龙坐在草地上仰望星空，不知在想什么，或者只是在发呆。  
后边传来脚步声，他回头见精灵正向着自己这边走来，忙出声指引方向：“我在这边。”  
精灵循声而至，在敖龙没有反应过来时已双膝下跪，额头触地。  
敖龙惊得跳起：“您，您这是！”  
“您给了我非常大的帮助与包容，我非常的感谢。而我的偏执也给您带来很多困扰，我真的……很抱歉。”  
与弟弟重逢的喜悦可以让他完全忘却自身所付出的高昂代价。只是那日松子为他进行心理疏导结束后，犹豫了很久，还是决定说出的话……让他感到非常抱歉。  
“作为主治医师，首先向您道歉，但是这些话我是一定要说的，”松子道，“我知道您的处境与遭遇，但原泽是我还是个孩子时便追随的人，他的优势与弱点我一清二楚，同样的，我也不愿他受到任何伤害。”  
“我知道您也许很难相信我们，但您的不告而别，与被送回后的伤痕累累……使原泽非常痛苦。”  
“他一直在自责，难以释怀，又不敢表现出来让您知道。”  
“我非常自私，对着您说出这些……”  
“我想您可能也看得出，原泽对您……”

而这些他真的想不到吗？精灵的头深深低下，他知道，但他强迫自己不去想。  
“您在说些什么！”原泽稳稳地托住他的手臂，试图把精灵拉起来。  
“先起来！”

这个时候的橡树已经开始落叶，两个人并肩坐在草地上，一人低头一人抬头，许久没有发声。  
“我可以摸摸你吗？”精灵打破沉默。  
原泽侧过头看他，见他伸出手，便调整了一个姿势使精灵更加方便。  
描绘着轮廓，指腹擦过眉骨、眼尾，手指打量着敖龙族被硬化角质包裹的角。  
他把一切脆弱都交给精灵，而对于这种触摸，他只觉得很舒服。  
“你和我想的一样。”精灵低头笑了。

和他梦中的那个人一样。

“您想过未来要怎么做，是要回到草原吗？”精灵问。  
敖龙摇了摇头，苦笑一下，将他与松子为何会主动作为使者来到这里的前因和盘托出。  
部族内部的争斗令他们失去了太多，出使即是他们脱离权力中心，也是令各方都安心的方法。

“您也要努力的活下去啊。”精灵伸手，轻轻抚上了敖龙覆有鳞片的手。  
原泽愣了一下，看向低着头的精灵，他的头发顺从的垂下，搭在肩上。  
“一起吗？”敖龙试探的问，他不知是自己过于敏感想多了，还是那是来自精灵未说出口的意愿。  
“一起。”  
他从前不敢，也无力去渴求其他东西。活着就已经是上天给予他最大的恩赐。  
而一切尘埃落定，如今的他终于可以正视自己的内心。  
精灵感受到敖龙紧紧的回握住自己的手，笑着将身体靠向原泽。  
穿越汹涌的波涛，奶与蜜的地方，他随着他的摩西，终是找到了。

“哥哥。”斯特林奇望向兰德尔。他的衣物有些单薄，但房间很温暖。他安静的坐在床边，仿佛是沐浴在阳光下的天使。  
兰德尔也听到了呼唤与轮椅的声音，回头微笑：“最近怎么样？”

他的哥哥一直都是耀眼的天使。斯特林奇垂眼。

“我还在坚持复建，想起好久没见哥哥，便过来了。”不，实际上我一直都很想念你，渴望每天都能见到你。  
但是经历了种种变折，他忽然不知道该怎么面对哥哥了。  
或许复杂的感情阻碍了言语的作用，他只是痛恨着伤害他们的世界。痛恨着伤害了哥哥的那些人，也痛恨自己。  
非常的纠结与挣扎。

“这几天都没见到原泽先生。”斯特林奇道。  
兰德尔低下头：“最近……他很忙。”  
因为他们兄弟二人，刚刚自权利斗争的漩涡脱身便被卷入新生政权的阴暗面，他内心的自责并不比原泽少。  
只是既然选择了共同面对，就要相互扶持，互将对方当作内心最坚实的依靠。

“哥哥，我们以后，要怎么办？”斯特林奇犹豫着，问出了令他最为迷茫的问题。  
以后怎么办？精灵的内心也存在着迷茫，虽然坚定了与原泽共同面对的决心，但失去了双眼与地位的他对于他们的生存没有任何价值。除了内心的依靠，他还能做些什么？

“你还有你的身体。”精灵猛的摇头，试图将那个男人的声音甩出自己的头脑。  
他的幻听很严重，但他没有和任何人说。  
那个“审判长”的声音一直回荡在他的脑海里，提醒着他的不堪，试图将他洗脑：你没有任何价值。  
他不知道为什么会这样，但他会斗争下去，绝不认输。

“扶我一下。”听到兄长呼唤的斯特林奇赶忙上前。站起的精灵脚步虚浮，是因为之前穿透而造成的神经损伤。  
“你听着，”精灵单膝跪下，紧紧握着弟弟的手，而后抚摸他的发顶，额头相抵，“无论现在如何，记住现在的苦难，放下没必要的怨恨，活下去。”  
“只有活下去，我们才能有未来。”

“我永远爱你，我的弟弟。”他轻轻吻了斯特林奇的脸颊。

斯特林奇觉得世界失去了声音。眼泪慢慢会聚在他的眼眶中，感受着哥哥温柔的呼吸轻拍在自己脸上。  
一切迷惘与怨愤消失的无影无踪，只要哥哥还在，只要有这样一个吻。  
他觉得自己无所不能。

“好了，出去走走吧。”兰德尔笑着说，推着轮椅慢慢的，在弟弟的指引下向外走去。  
斯特林奇抬头，又是一片晴空。

两个月足以使一些事情尘埃落定，比如原泽等人的去留。经历多方明暗交锋，他们最终还是以敖龙族使者的身份驻留在这个新生的国度。  
兰德尔也在原泽的协助下与革新的仲裁院进行对话，解救了一些借口时代变化，实因私怨而遭受不平等对待的人。  
斯特林奇虽然还站不起来，但他已经恢复了曾经灿烂的心性。  
于是一个普通的清晨，用过早餐的原泽按照惯例为精灵整理着衬衫的领结，向他额头献上一个吻：“今天依旧要加油啊。”  
精灵回礼般靠近，用鼻尖蹭了蹭敖龙的角：“你也是，晚上见。”  
看着精灵离去的背影，原泽的眼皮忽然跳了一下。他有些迷茫的摇了摇头……大概是这几天工作比较辛苦，没有休息好。毕竟脱离地狱的精灵，是那么的耀眼与优秀，他能在这片微光中重新绽放自己的光彩，而自己则将追随他的脚步，共度余生。  
原泽想到这些，内心又是一阵暖流涌出。不能让他太劳累，今晚就为他准备一个惊喜的晚餐吧。

夜幕降临，精灵揉着头从仲裁院走了出来。今天他们提出的新计划有些复杂，也使结束的时间向后延伸一些。他之前便用通讯贝告知来接他的松子最好晚一些，在仲裁院外第一个拐角处就好。  
他拄着杖向那熟悉的地方走去，因为还想着刚刚讨论的问题，灵敏的耳朵便忽略的一些不和谐的细小声音。

而当他到达目的地呼唤松子却没有任何回应时，他终于反应过来有哪里不对劲。猛然间口鼻已被从背后紧紧捂上了一块棉布，上面刺激性气味使他四肢无力，手杖也掉在地上。  
这时他听到了那个环绕在他脑海里许久，只要想起来便会不寒而栗的声音：“我好想你啊，我的先生。”

失去力量的精灵被拖入一个废弃的小巷，而小巷中竟然还有几个孩子在玩弹珠。孩子们看到那个拖着人的男人面目狰狞的威胁他们离开，吓得四散奔逃。

男人把精灵放置在一旁，像是在端详什么似的，然后伸手一件件脱下精灵因挣扎而凌乱的衣物。

精灵身体赤裸，在夜风中不住颤抖。

“我记得你有一双漂亮的眼睛，为什么要把它挖出来呢？”男人好像在思考，复而大笑起来，他捡起被吓走男孩遗落在地上的玻璃球，揪着精灵的长发将他拖在身边。  
精灵想要挣扎，瓦杜加尔重重给了他一耳光。精灵被打翻在地，在暴力下，牙齿割破了柔软的唇舌，他的嘴角流出血来。  
扯掉眼上的绷带，男人直接将还沾着灰尘的玻璃球塞入精灵空洞的眼眶。  
只听一声惨叫，柔嫩的眼眶沾染了暗红的血色。  
男人又烦躁的踢了他几脚，便喊：“还不出来吗，你这个废物。”  
小巷深处传来一个陌生的声音：“废物？真是适合我的称呼。”  
身材健壮的敖龙族拎着一个袋子走到他们身边，看着匍匐在地，痛苦的捂着眼睛的精灵，回头问男人：“你让我准备的这些东西，怕不是要杀人吧？”  
“那又如何？”瓦杜加尔冷眼看着他，“不会亏待你。”  
敖龙族呵呵一笑，步伐稳健的走向精灵。

眼泪忽然涌了出来，精灵的身体不住颤抖。他很害怕。  
因为活着实在是太好了，他的生活正在逐步走向正轨，弟弟还在，也遇到了很好的，愿意长久相伴的人……他不想死在这儿。

敖龙族想要掰开他的腿，但他用行动拒绝。他不想。于是男人狠狠向他双腿间踢了一脚。  
精灵痛呼出声，就在此时敖龙族趁虚而入，卡进精灵双腿间。没有任何准备，他扯下精灵的裤子，挺身而入。

被凶狠刺穿的身体似乎让精灵重返地狱，分明他才刚刚被拉回人间不久。  
他能感受到在穴口厮磨的鳞片，还有伴着血液仍想往里挤的阴囊。他很久没有经历这种粗暴的性交，在逐渐熟悉疼痛后，那烙刻在身体深处的记忆被唤醒，肠道中的一阵酥麻猛然传入大脑。精灵嘶吼，不行，不行！

声音中断，有什么东西被塞进嘴里。  
然后有什么液体被送了进去。

“你很辣啊，”男人在他耳边呼出一口气，“和这东方辣椒一样辣，所以你一定会喜欢它的。”  
整个口腔与食道仿佛被业火焚过一般，那灼烧直入胃腹，他无法呼吸，涕泪控制不住的流下。  
他与弟弟从小就不喜欢刺激性的食物，调味剂也以蜂蜜与香草居多。  
于是濒临崩溃的精灵疯狂扭动着身体，体内也随着剧烈的刺激不住痉挛。敖龙族如铁般的手钳住精灵的腰，令他无论怎样挣扎也逃不开，他安逸的享受着精灵颤抖的肉洞，仿佛那是一个自动的慰藉工具。

男人掐住精灵的脸，仔细观察，自言自语道：“你的眼睛真的很好看，可现在只有一个。”  
于是他捡起另一个玻璃球，往精灵另一个眼眶里塞，但这个玻璃球比刚刚的大了一圈，卡在了眼眶处进退两难。  
“虽然不对称，但你还是将就一下吧。”瓦杜加尔说着，便一手按住精灵后脑，一手继续将玻璃球往眼眶里推。  
脸上布满浓浓血泪，被异物侵占的眼眶难以合上眼皮，看上去只觉可怖。  
精灵气息奄奄，失去了任何反抗能力。  
他的大脑只能迟钝的运转。  
要怎么活下去？  
他不知道。

过了不知多久。  
“我走了，”发泄完的敖龙族提上裤子，向男人竖起中指，“快去死吧，不举的变态。”  
瓦杜加尔诡异的笑着：“好啊，我会在地狱等你。”  
敖龙族打了个哆嗦，虽然在以前男人还当审判长时他便为他做过很多暗处的事情，但无论合作过多少次，这个展露原本面目的审判长还是阴鹫的令人害怕。  
“我刚来的时候看到了几个小孩子，你能在他们带其他人回来之前弄完吧？”  
男人没有回答他，敖龙族也只得悻悻离去。

“我失去了一切。”男人蹲在精灵身边玩着他被汗浸湿的头发。  
“维尔纳那个婊子把一切推到我头上，他杀不了我，就下黑手废了我这里为了让我闭嘴，”他用手指了指自己下面，“他太了解我了，把自己保护在重围之中，我没办法下手。”

“可你不一样。”  
男人从袋子里拿出准备好的工具，一样一样的摆在精灵面前。  
“我只需要时间、耐心，让你们以为一切都过去，就可以得到报复的机会。”  
精灵发出微弱的呻吟，他的性器在刚刚被强暴时便被地上的砂石划得火辣辣的疼痛，男人只是怜悯的看着他：“被我盯上，你真可怜。”

男人挑挑拣拣，从地面拿起匕首与酒精，想了想又拿起了另一袋红色的物体。  
用绳索将精灵赤裸的身体紧紧束缚住，男人用刀在那具肉体上划下一道道用血绘制的地狱变相图，而当头浇下的酒精对于皮肉的刺激致使精灵脑中一片空白，痛至晕厥。

又在窒息的痛苦中醒来。  
可他想逃避，他想再也醒不过来。  
他的爱与希望皆化为灰。  
“让你姘头带来的东西送你上路吧，我们地狱见。”瓦杜加尔笑了。  
接着，在精灵极度的恐惧中，男人将一捧经过发酵腌制的辣椒酱推入了之前被粗暴对待而流血的后穴。瓦杜加尔的脸时而平静时而扭曲，他大张着嘴，口水顺着嘴角滑下。他早已失去为人的理性，脱身为野兽。野兽的手稳稳的在强烈颤动排斥的肉穴内涂抹抠挖着，破损的内壁难以承受如此大的刺激，精灵发出无法抑制的惨叫，在灭顶的疼痛中咬碎了舌尖，咬裂了牙龈。

男人一脚踩在他的小腹上，一股清流瞬间射出。他被折磨到失禁，却没有任何反应的能力来思考这件事。

忽然间，他一口气噎住，再发不出任何声音。

一切变得虚幻。  
他似乎回到了过去，斯特林奇拉着他的手，在草地上奔跑，充满期待的对他说未来要成为龙骑士，保护身边重要的人。  
阳光洒在两张稚嫩的脸上，暖暖的，他嗅着青草的香气，幸福的笑了。

耳边回荡着还在学校时，他与弟弟一同参与唱诗班的唱词。

今朝以天籁歌唱生命。  
赞颂万物的奇迹，  
岁月知晓，赞美大地，  
诗人吟唱着，新生的希望。

新生的希望。

 

他阖上了眼。

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我提醒过好多次了，是你们非要看到结尾的哼╭(╯^╰)╮  
> 把之前纯粹为了满足自己的性癖而创作的产物搬了过来，虽说是乱写，但也是一字一句推敲耗时五个月左右才搞定（绝对不是因为咕咕咕呢）。  
> 现在看来某些地方已经不符合自己的审美，但不满意的地方也不想再修改了，当做人生某个阶段特有的烙印吧。
> 
> 结局最开始便想好了，是命运的作弄，亦是永存的希望。  
> 愿我的孩子永远幸福、快乐。


End file.
